Things Are Not Always What They Seem
by J.E.A.R.K.Potter
Summary: Ginny is the only girl in the Weasley family or is she?
1. prologue

Story Title: Things Are Not Always What They Seem  
  
Author: J.E.R.Potter  
  
Disclaimer: No, we don't own Harry Potter. But I know for sure that we own this plot!!!! :-)  
  
Rating: R BABY R!!!!!!  
  
Summary: Lol... Just read it!! I can't give anything away. Just let us say, it'll be funny as hell writing this story!!!!!!  
  
'Hey this is Erin and I just want to tell you this is not and Harry and Ginny story you will understand later we are putting a pause on all the other stories for this one. READ AND REVIEW!!!'  
  
(Prologue)  
  
Lily Evans and James Potter were in their 6th year at Hogwarts. Everything was great!! Well, except for the fact that Lily had something a little... Well, wrong with her. But it wasn't coming for at least 7 more months!! James was the captain Gryffindor Quidditch team, Lily and  
  
Remus were prefects, and Sirius was still, as always, the biggest troublemaker along with his fellow sidekick James. Then, Peter was just happy to be with any of them. But there was one unhappy boy, and his name was Serverus Snape, you see, he had a crush on Lily Evans.  
  
(With Lily and James)  
  
"James, I'm only 16!!" Lily cried, hugging him.  
  
"Lily, listen, I know that you're only 16, all of us are only 16. Do  
  
we have anyone who could take her?" James asked, stroking Lily's hair.  
  
"I don't know. Dumbledore told me that, even though he loves us  
  
dearly, I couldn't keep it here. I can't believe he walked in!!" Lily  
  
said, near tears.  
  
"We'll have to wait and see. Maybe he'll give us both some time off  
  
to be with the baby for a while. You know, we could always finish school  
  
in the summer. Maybe take a year or two break, get to know her a little,  
  
and then find someone to take care of her till we finish school," James  
  
said.  
  
"No I don't think that is best we have to stay in school it it's just I still don't know what my parents are going to think" Lily replied.  
  
"I don't know what mine will think either. Listen; maybe we can stay in school till people begin to notice. You know, I already got Voldemort," James said, but looked at Lily shudder as he said the name.  
  
"Chasing me. Red, I know it's hard for you to take his name, but there's really no need to be terrified of it."  
  
"Yo!! Prongs!!" yelled a happy excited Sirius Black coming down the stairs with a beautiful looking woman.  
  
"Lora Marie Weasley!! I still can't believe you got together with that Padfoot!" Lily said, laughing some, but James could tell it was a forced one.  
  
"Oh Lillian Michaela Evans!! I still can't believe you got together with that Prongs!" Lora said, laughing.  
  
"Do you get the joke, mate?" Sirius asked, looking at James.  
  
"I think we got two more troublemakers on our hands," Remus said, coming down the stairs just then. He had his prefect badge on, and a book in his hand. "You know, if we don't hurry we'll..." he stopped, and looked around. "Peter! Get down here!!" he yelled, noticing Peter wasn't  
  
in the room with them.  
  
A very quiet, shaking Peter Pettigrew came down the stairs, standing  
  
by Remus.  
  
"Yes, Remus, you're right. We'd better get heading off to Charms, or else Professor Flitwick might turn us into McGonagall, and you'd get your first detention, right?" Lily asked, standing. She pulled James up with her.  
  
"Yes, that's right Lily. See, you three," Remus looked at Lora, James, and Sirius. "If you'd follow Lily's and my rules, you'd all be better off," he said.  
  
"Yes Mr. Prefect in the ass," said Sirius, laughing.  
  
Remus glared at him, but laughed.  
  
They all headed off to class. They had charms with Slytherin, as well as they had Transfigurations with them.  
  
Serverus was watching the door as he saw all of them come in. First the smart one, Remus Lupin then the shy one, Peter Pettigrew, after that came the couple of Lora Weasley and Sirius Black. They were holding hands, and flirting.  
  
*That's too much like Black. He is always with some chick. But he's never going to get...* Serverus's thoughts as the one he loved walked into the room with that... Potter.  
  
She looked beautiful!! Her robes were hugging her in all the right spots, and her breasts seemed to be getting larger by the month. She had her head laying down on Potter's shoulder, and it looked as if she had been crying some time ago.  
  
*If he hurt her more than he already has, then I'll kill him! He got the woman I love pregnant!!! * Serverus roared inside of his head.  
  
After Charms passed, the Gryffindor's had free time. Lily, Lora, James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter headed out to the Whomping Willow, just to get some more sweets that Sirius and James had planted in a spot down in the cave area.  
  
"Lora, I need to tell you something. Come over here," Lily said softly. She had already told James about her plans of telling Lora, and he had agreed to it that she could.  
  
"Padfoot, I'll be right back. Lils wants to tell me something," Lora said, kissing Sirius's cheek.  
  
Sirius at first wanted to protest her leaving him, but he didn't say anything as James's shoved a piece of a new type of candy they had made down there, called 'Fireblitz!'  
  
Lily led Lora on down the path, almost up by the one eyed witch, but she stopped by it.  
  
"So, what is it Lils?" Lora asked, eating a chocolate frog.  
  
"Well... Lora, I'm... Pregnant," Lily said.  
  
"OH MY MERLIN!! YOU ARE? I'M GOING TO BE AN AUNT?" Lora shrieked.  
  
Lily nodded, but looked down at the ground. "Lora, I can't keep the baby," she said softly.  
  
"What? Why not?"  
  
"Dumbledore said I can't keep the child here, and we both know my parents, and James's parents, would not let us have the child be with them, and then we have You-Know-Who chasing James.... It's just a mess! I have no one to give it to when it's born!!" Lily said, crying.  
  
"Don't worry!! I think I got the perfect plan for that little nephew or niece I might be having!" Lora said, smiling.  
  
"Niece," Lily said.  
  
"Perfect!!" Lora said, smiling even more. 


	2. Misunderstanding Feelings

Story- Things Are Not Always What They Seem  
  
Author- J.E.A.R.K.Potter (Jackie and Erin)  
  
Rating- R  
  
Disclaimer- Well, we ARE working on a book, but just not this one. So, to all of you blondes, WE DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER!!! OR FANFICTION.NET ~looks at PCM students, and sighs~  
  
A/N~ WE WANT FLAMERS!!!!!!!!!! Repeat: WE WANT FLAMERS!!!!!!!! Oh, by the way, this is NOT incest!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Chapter 1-  
  
Misunderstanding feelings  
  
Ginny was up in the attic, going through some old family pictures. There was this one picture, though, that caught her hazel eyes the most. It was a picture of two red heads; one with the normal Weasley eye color of blue, and the other with green eyes.  
"See!" Ginny said to no one. "I'm not the only Weasley with disfigured eyes!"  
Eager to go downstairs and confront her mother with the eyes on the woman, Ginny quickly got up, and rushed down the stairs. But, blocking her way was the tall, red headed, handsome figure of Ronald Weasley.  
"Whoa there Gin. What's the rush?" Ron asked, glancing at his sister with love in his eyes.  
"I was just going down to talk to Mum about this picture," Ginny said, smiling her sweet innocent smile. She held out her hand with the picture, and showed it to her older brother.  
"Gin, where did you get a picture like that? She's not in the family..." Ron said, looking at the picture rather oddly, trying to remember exact where he'd seen that same picture before.  
"Yeah, she is. She has to be! She's with Aunt Lora, and didn't Lora have a little sister, Aunt Cleo or something like that?" Ginny asked.  
"I don't know. Better go ask Mum," Ron said, and led Ginny down the stairs.  
'Why is it I'm checking out my little sister?!' Ron asked himself in his head. Ever since the 6th year, Ron had seemed to be attracted to Ginny. He had thought maybe it was just something every guy in the family when through, having all brothers in the family, but since the trio was now in their 7th year, it didn't seem likely that this was just something that passed by quickly.  
"MUM!!!!!!" Ginny yelled, running down the rest of the stairs. True, she loved spending as much time with her older brother, but she just... Couldn't place the feelings that she had for him. Being 16, she figured that she'd already understand love, but here she was, not having any clue about what was right under her nose.  
"What is it?" Mrs. Weasley asked. She was in the kitchen, trying to prepare dinner.  
"I got this picture, and Ron says that that isn't Aunt Cleo beside Aunt Lora," Ginny said.  
Ron had followed Ginny down into the kitchen, and now was standing by the doorway.  
"Oh, Ginny dear, it is your Aunt Cleo. Ron, why would you not think that is your Aunt Cleo?" Mrs. Weasley asked, raising her voice slightly.  
"Uh... Because I know that it's not, Mum. I've seen that picture before, and it wasn't here. Actually, I think it was with... Yes!! Now I remember where I've seen that picture before!! That's Aunt Lora and Lil..." Ron began, but then...  
"RONALD ARTHUR WEASLEY!! THAT IS YOUR AUNT CLEO, WEATHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT!!!" Mrs. Weasley yelled, and there it was within seconds. A broom was in her hands, and she was in a full launch fiery mode.  
"AH!!!!!!!!!!" Ron screamed, and tried running away from his mother, but it was no use.  
Molly caught up to him within a matter of millimeter seconds. The broom was practically attached to Ron's head with what it seemed like since the motions she used were so swift.  
'Merlin, even when Mum is beating the bloody hell out of him he's still kind of hot... Wait, did I just... Yes, Ginny. You just bloody called your own brother HOT!! Holy crickets, this is INCEST!!!!!!!!!' Ginny thought.  
"YI YI YI YI!!!!!!!!" yelled Mrs. Weasley.  
"AHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" cried Ron.  
'He's really hot. Wonder if he's single... WAIT!!!' Ginny mentally screamed, and physically yelled the 'wait' part.  
  
END OF CHAPTER!!!!! REMEMBER: REVIEW AND FLAME!!!!! : D 


	3. Miscarrige

Story: Things Are Not Always What They Seem  
Authors: J.E.A.R.K.Potter (Erin and Jackie)  
Rating: R  
Disclaimer: See earlier chapters.

Author's Notes:

Hey ya'll! I'm really sorry that Erin and I haven't updated this story in over a year. We've been really busy with other things that we've neglected this story the most. For that, again, I'm sorry. –Jackie

Also major writer's block has plagued us for a long time. If you are still reading this than read and review or if you like read and flame! –Erin

Chapter 3  
Miscarriage

(1977)

"I guess it was for the best," James said in a comforting tone.

"But it still was our baby," Lily sobbed. Though they were in the boys' dormitory, their voices rang throughout the Gryffindor tower. By the end of the day, everyone would know that Lily and James had a baby, but it was a miscarriage.

James gently rocked Lily back and forth trying to soothe her, but to no avail. Later most would think it would have been better for Lily to just have the child because as soon as word reached Rita Skeeter's ears, the whole school would know. Tiny little Hufflepuff first years to the horrible seventh year Slytherins would be talking about the miscarriage.

The next morning had arrived. Lily was in the boys' rooms still and it was late morning, a Saturday morning to be exact. There was no way she could sneak out unnoticed. Someone was bond to be awake. All her ranting and raving last night would set her up for shame. Maybe even her mother and father would find out and that would be complete and absolute chaos.

Her parents and the teachers would forever look down on her. She was no longer the good student. There was no way she could be. 'Better to have a miscarriage than to do that to a poor little baby,' Lily thought.

Just then a knock came on the door. "Hey, James! Lily! Open up the blasted door! I've got news" came the voice of Lora Weasley.

James got up and opened the door. Immediately, Lora came running into Lily. "Everyone's talking about it! The miscarriage! They all think..."

Lily smacked Lora. "Please Lora just… just shut up," she said softly.

Lora looked at her best friend in complete shock. "I thought you wanted..."

"No, I already knew it would happen. I can almost hear what they are saying now but… still, Lora, it was my baby, my first child. My little girl and now..."

Lora hugged Lily. "It was for the best, remember? When you decided to..."

"What are you guys talking about?" James asked, looking confused.

Lora's eyes went wide. "You didn't..."

Lily glared at Lora. "Nothing, James. I'd best get going out. Hopefully I can make it to the girls' dorms without people asking me any questions." She got up and went to the door. Kissing James, she then went out the door, Lora following behind her.

The girls thought that they had made it. Suddenly, though, the voices started to ring in their ears. "Lily! Please! We'd like a word with you! Lily! When did you know that you were pregnant?"

Lora ushered Lily into the dorms. "Any more attempts to talk to her and I'll let her hex your arse into 1996!" she yelled, then went in the room as well, slamming the door then locking it so no one could get in.

Lily sighed. "Well, it worked. I officially have had a miscarriage."

"Lily, my brother's wife. She came out and said she's pregnant today."

"She did?"

Lora smiled.

"Yeah. Isn't that great?"

Lily frowned. "Yeah, Lora... It really is..."


End file.
